


benefits

by d3vilsivy



Series: Tomi's Super Ethical Reality Climax [3]
Category: Saints Row, Saints Row 3
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, in this house we are poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3vilsivy/pseuds/d3vilsivy
Summary: the boss is just trying to be friendly to the newest member of her inner circle, but kinzie is a tough nut to crack, so she turns up the charm.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Kinzie Kensington, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Kinzie Kensington
Series: Tomi's Super Ethical Reality Climax [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896139
Kudos: 5





	benefits

kinzie sees her coming from a mile away. she's expected, called earlier wanting to talk about an idea of hers in person. kinzie assumes she meant something about the syndicate, and begrudgingly resigns herself to another variation on "kill a bunch of people and drive really fast."

the boss knows where to find her, and kinzie can hear her approaching footsteps in those heavy leather boots she loves. she can kick ass with or without them, but the weight and style they add to her wrestling takedowns is electrifying.

kinzie would never tell her that, though. the boss seems like the kind of person who has a big enough head already.

"hey, kinzie. you interested in some extra security?"

that certainly isn't what she was expecting to hear.

"...what kind of security?"  
"i had a few of my people in mind to keep an eye on the building so you don't get jumped again. i'd trust 'em with my own life."  
"well, yeah. you're their boss."  
"meaning i'm the one they answer to. you think i'd just let it slide if something happened to you on their watch?"  
"would you?"  
"i don't think i'd take it too well, no. but they have a generous cash incentive to avoid that."  
"look, this is thoughtful and all, but it's less obvious i'm here _without_ a bunch of punks in purple patrolling the perimeter."  
"then they won't wear purple, people-eater."

the corner of kinzie's mouth twitches.

"so you _were_ planning on them being that obvious."  
tomi shrugs. "i wasn't gonna do it without talking to you first. i want to to feel safe with us."  
"i never feel safe, boss."

the boss’s brow furrows for a moment, the wrinkle soon wiped away with a roguish smirk and a purr to her tone she must know is nigh-irresistible.

"that a yes, or a no?"

kinzie rolls her eyes and sighs.

"fine. give me names and i'll vet them."

"that's what i like to hear." tomi’s expression eases: more genuine, if still a little feline. she beams like the sun.

kinzie fidgets, eyes fixed on her computer screens.

"was… that the only reason you dropped by?" she chirps, words coming out more stilted than she intended.

"yep," tomi says, kicking a balled up piece of paper across the room. kinzie’s workspace is overdue for a date with a trash can, but if tomi is bothered she doesn’t show it. "benefits me too, though. i get antsy thinkin' of you alone out here on the docks."

"i guess it'd be pretty inconvenient if someone nabbed your tech support after you went to all the trouble of finding her."

"kinzie."

the boss steps closer, and suddenly kinzie is slowly spinning counterclockwise to meet her deep hazel eyes.

"i look out for my friends."

she's bent over with one hand on the arm of the office chair and the other on the desk. kinzie leans back and crosses her arms, her gaze unflinching.

"i guess we'll see."

..

later that night, she rubs one out to that footage of the end of their conversation, tomi's breasts spilling out of the ripped tank and low-cut sports bra she wore under her leather jacket. her lips, full and glistening. that dumb sexy mole below the right corner of her mouth.

kinzie may not trust her yet, but she’d like to.


End file.
